


Every Inch of You

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [125]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: would it be possible to do a fic where Jensen is an unclaimed omega and he's really short? (Think I've read a few where he's barely 5ft or something...) And he's friends with an alpha Jared who has a huge crush on Jensen. Maybe Jensen forgets to take heat suppressants, or something, then the heat really bad and Jared just /happens/ to be around while it kicks off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Inch of You

**Prompts** : would it be possible to do a fic where Jensen is an unclaimed omega and he's really short? (Think I've read a few where he's barely 5ft or something...) And he's friends with an alpha Jared who has a huge crush on Jensen. Maybe Jensen forgets to take heat suppressants, or something, then the heat really bad and Jared just /happens/ to be around while it kicks off.

 

Jensen really disliked his height. No one wanted a tall omega, but apparently short omegas were in low demand as well. Jensen lamented the continual struggle to his best friend Jared, an alpha. People thought that alphas and omegas couldn’t be friends, but Jensen didn’t like any omega or beta as much as he liked Jared. No one understood their friendship but Jensen didn’t care about the close-minded people in the world when he got to come home to Jared. He was the sweetest roommate and Jensen literally couldn’t think about life without him. More than once people had assumed they were a mated couple. Jensen had been quick to correct them since all Jared could do was blush and stammer when someone said they were a cute couple.

Jensen’s life was becoming really busy. He loved grad school and he couldn’t wait to get his degree, but he had a permanent headache and got not nearly enough sleep. If it weren’t for Jared he would have forgotten to eat.

So luckily, he remembered to have three meals a day. He just forgot something equally as important.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Jensen muttered. “Fuck, this isn’t good.”

Jared poked his head around the doorway. “Everything okay?”  
“Just remembered a homework assignment,” Jensen lied. “I might be up late tonight.”  
“Do you want me to make you some coffee?” Jared offered.

Jensen smiled weakly. “Yes, please.” When Jared disappeared Jensen looked back down at the still full pill case. He’d _never_ forgotten to take his suppressants. He was religious about it. Every morning he drank his coffee, took his pill, and left for class. He was such an idiot for forgetting. He could still take today’s medication, but he’d forgotten for five days straight. It wouldn’t help now, Jensen would suffer through a heat, and soon.

Every omega knew that the longer you were on suppressants, the more intense the heat was when it actually happened. Jensen hadn’t allowed his body to go into heat for the last six years since he was so concentrated on school. In a few days he’d be thoroughly regretting it.

He went through class like normal, but he started to sweat and his mind became fuzzy. He couldn’t concentrate on class and a couple of the alphas in his lecture darted hungry looks at him. Jensen knew what was happening and ran back to his and Jared’s apartment after the class. Jared was sitting at the table reading a book and looked up in surprise. “What are you doing home?”  
“Sick,” Jensen gasped.

Jared’s nose twitched. “Shit, Jen.” The alpha could obviously smell his heat and Jensen groaned. “What happened? Did your suppressants fail?”  
“No,” Jensen replied glumly. “My brain failed. I forgot to take them.”

“Oh, man,” Jared said. “Can I do something?”

_No_ was on the tip of Jensen’s tongue but a wave of arousal knocked him to his knees. This heat was radiating through him much more powerfully than a normal one. Jared’s alpha scent filled his nostrils and Jensen knew exactly what Jared could do to help him. “Fuck me,” Jensen begged. Jared’s knot would help. If he was knotted the fog surrounding his head might clear a little bit.. “Please Jared.”  
Jared shifted uncomfortably. “That might not be a great idea–,”  
Jensen keened and his dick became rock hard in his pants. His ass began to lubricate as the presence of an alpha encouraged the heat. “Jared, it hurts.”  
“You smell so good,” Jared breathed. “You smell _incredible_.”  
“Knot me,” Jensen pleaded. “I need it!”

“Okay,” Jared sighed. “Yeah, I will.” He took a deep whiff of Jensen. “Get in the bedroom.”  
Jensen’s legs wobbled when he got to his feet and it was only the strong arm of Jared that managed to get him on the bed. He collapsed and spread his legs eagerly for Jared. “Hurry, please! Get your fat knot in me!”

Jared was much bigger than Jensen’s barely 5 foot frame and could manipulate him however he wanted. It was hotter than Jensen expected, being pushed around and pinned down. “Jesus fuck,” Jared muttered. His eyes were flashing and the alpha in him was clawing to claim the perfect omega. Jared stripped Jensen’s clothes off frantically ignoring the broken buttons and torn denim. His own clothes followed Jensen’s onto the floor. Jensen’s natural lube was dripping on the bedsheets and Jared shoved his head between Jensen’s legs to lick the substance. It was sweet and Jared pushed his tongue in further to lap up the taste of Jensen.

The omega writhed desperately and pushed his body down on Jared’s tongue. “Fuck me, I need your big alpha cock!”  
“Yes,” Jared growled. His alpha burst free and Jared slammed his cock into Jensen. He screamed with pleasure and he spasmed when Jared started to fuck him. Jensen’s ass was slick with his lubricant and his hole eagerly swallowed Jared’s dick. It wasn’t going to be long before his knot fully inflated inside Jensen. The heat made Jensen’s body break out into a sweat and his ass leaked around the cock. Jared twisted his hips and hit Jensen’s prostate. The omega squealed. If heat sex was this amazing every time, Jensen _never_ wanted to go back on suppressants. Jensen had no chance of moving Jared off him since he was so much smaller.

Jared was looking down at him with the fierce possessiveness of an alpha but underneath there was tenderness and affection. Jensen moaned. He was being fucked by his best friend, an alpha, and his body was screaming _mate_. How could he not have seen it before? Of _course_ he and Jared were mates. It’s why they’d always been so drawn to each other despite the omega-alpha thing. “Fuck me, Jay, fuck me hard! Knot me!”

Jared held Jensen down so he could shove inside him even harder. His cock went deep inside Jensen and filled him infinitely better than any of Jensen’s toys. Each thrust of Jared’s dick made Jensen’s cock leak more and when Jared started to play with Jensen’s nipples the omega couldn’t stop his orgasm. He shrieked and felt come spurt onto his stomach. “Jared!”

Jared moaned and his knot pushed against Jensen’s rim. It took one more thrust and then Jared’s knot swelled until he couldn’t pull out. His come surged from his cock into Jensen’s ass, the knot tying them together and keeping his come firmly inside Jensen. “ _Mate,_ ” Jared growled.

“Claim me,” Jensen pleaded. “Mate me!”

Jared’s mouth came down on Jensen’s neck and bit sharply. Pain and ecstasy mingled and Jensen’s weak cock let out another bit of come. They collapsed on each other with Jared’s knot still pumping come into Jensen’s ass. Jared licked over the bite to soothe the pain and Jensen smiled. “Jay.”

Jared swallowed. “I didn’t mean to claim you, I just lost myself.”  
“I’m glad you did,” Jensen said. “I wanted you to. I want to be with you. I just hope you feel the same way.”

Jared snorted. “Jen, I’ve had a crush on you since I was 16. Did you really not notice? I was possessive of you and I hated those betas you brought home.”

“I thought you were just being protective,” Jensen admitted. “Since I’m too small to take care of myself. Too small to be desirable.”

Jared chuckled and rubbed their noses together. “I’m crazy about you, Jensen. I find you incredibly desirable and every minute of the day I want you. Not to mention that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”  
“Ditto,” Jensen agreed. “And we get to do it for the rest of our lives.”

“No more suppressants?” Jared asked.

“Are you kidding?” Jensen replied. “I’ve got a smoking hot mate now. I don’t need suppressants. And heat sex is fucking incredible.”

Jared grinned. “Damn fucking straight.” He kissed Jensen’s nose. “I don’t care how tall or how short you are. I love every inch of you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> open to prompts here or at [my tumblr](http://www.irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com)


End file.
